Holiday Moods
by Desertisle
Summary: The holiday season makes people think and it puts Draco Malfoy in a holiday mood. Follow Draco and Ginny as they spend time alone on Christmas Eve night. This story is my first fic and is part of the three word DG Secret Santa Gift Giving 2016 prompt.


DG Secret Santa Gift Giving Prompt 2016  
For: MyLadyElise  
Words: Brisk, Cigarette, Lighter  
By: Desertisle

 **"Holiday Moods"**

The current mistress of an ancestral manor on the foothills of Stonehenge was walking briskly through the large hallways that she has called home for the last four years in search of her husband. The portraits no longer showing disdain, sneer or whispering words such as "blood traitor" as she passes by in the dark; she truly is the lady of the house and no one will disagree with her natural aptitude and grace of her standing and station. The painting of her late father in law is also in awe of her qualities.

She finally comes near her husband's refurbished study which includes most of the mansion that was once DeathEater headquarters and where the owners were held hostage in their home. As the light from the lit fireplace seeps through, Ginny Weasley Malfoy opens the door to see Draco Malfoy dressed in his favorite blue jeans and dark gray Weasley sweater with "D" hand sewed dead center. He is sitting in thought on his rich mahogany leather sofa with a drink of fine smoky muggle Scotch, a pack of clove cigarettes and his father's silver M etched lighter.

As the door opens, Draco looks at his wife with her beautiful red hair loose, flannel red and green checkered pajamas with her green silk "G" robe and stomach sticking out. He knows he his in for it, his seven months pregnant wife is normally sound asleep at this time of the night. "So, this is where you are…thinking from the looks of it," she says with her hand on the door knob and the other hand on her hip.

Draco smiles "Yes, everything ok with you?" He still has the same look she thinks, the same blonde hair now cut short, same grey eyes with some wrinkles and laugh lines that have come with time. She loves the radiant smile on his face, so much better than the sneer that he carried throughout his Hogwarts career. "Come sit" he says while opening his arms to her.

"Yes, all fine, little one was missing her dad and wouldn't stop kicking me." She rests the back of her head into his chest. "Why are you in your 'over thinking' zone?"

As he kisses her head, moves his hand to her stomach he says while taking a deep breath "the holidays do make you think. They make you think of what you have, what has been lost and how different life would have been if certain paths were chosen". It strikes him at that moment how she has pieced the entire situation together so quickly. "How did you figure out that was I was in my zone?" he drawled, his voice from his younger years shining through.

Ginny smiles at her own powers of observation and the fact they have been together for a decade to know exactly what is happening, "your clove cigarettes are out, even though we said no smoking once we are pregnant and of course your father's old lighter." She takes a pause and continues "you can be pretty predictable at times, you know."

Draco rolls his eyes and wonders how this brown eyed beauty, who was once considered his enemy from birth would be here in his arms, in his home and carrying his heir.

A thought that has nagged him since he stared into the firelight comes to his lips "why did you let me buy you a drink at the bar after your first win with the Harpies ten years ago?" He knows the answer but tonight he wants to hear it again.

Ginny turns to look at him, straight into his eyes, she moves her right hand to play with his hair and as always before she answers, her eyes light up and she says with a lot of cheek "after being shocked by you actually knowing my name or by the fact that you said 'have a drink with me,' I needed a drink!" She laughs a hearty laugh that gives her a slight ache in her growing belly.

She continues "I saw you at the bar, can't miss the hair, of course. I was very hesitant to approach. But, the second my feet started moving I thought to myself, the war has changed us all, no one is the same, some have changed for better and some for worse. As I reached the bar, you turned my way, I felt whatever airs you had from school were gone, you were just a bloke at the bar. I will never forget what you said to me 'Ginevra, good game, congrats on the win. Fancy a drink from a fan?' I smiled at you and you smiled back. I was so intrigued, the same way I was when we first met at Flourish & Botts so many years before, but of course for different reasons". She continued slowly, "you also looked like you needed a friend, I remembered that lost look from the summer after my enchanting first year." Draco embraced her fully, it was not a pleasant thought about having your own father act maliciously to a child and one who would eventually be his wife. "It's not your fault, love," she says with all her heart.

Both sit back, they are lost in their thoughts, thinking of how life had lead them to their first date, a ten year relationship that encompassed meeting her family (with trepidations from her parents, brothers and their wives) and one Harry Potter, ex boyfriend, one time rival, one time savior of their world and Draco's entire life. In time it was her turn to meet his very humbled parents, followed by the sudden death of Lucius Malfoy from a heart attack at the age of 51, a stellar wedding which still had Wizarding society amazed by this odd coupling, highs and lows of a sports career, the shouldering of an ancestral home and centuries old family business. However, with lessons learned from the past, they appreciate the present and look forward to the future together.

As if on cue, two women stand at the room's threshold, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy come to the sight of their children in each other's arms, Narcissa breaks the silence "I see that the children needed some alone time."

"Mother, we are not children, we are about to have a child and we are in our 30s." Draco says haughtily looking at both his mother and his mother in law. He is still surprised by a friendship between these two women who have had so much pass between them. He is also in wonder that out of everyone in the Weasley family that Molly had accepted him wholeheartedly even after Harry Potter was the son in law she foresaw in the future. He appreciates her more and more everyday.

"Regardless, off to bed both of you. Andy, Teddy, Harry and Luna will be here tomorrow along with Ron and Hermione and the kids." Narcissa says looking very sleep deprived then.

Molly continues with the motherly speech "Yes, best if we get a good night's rest especially with Jamie, Albus, Hugo, Rose and Lily Pandora running a mock." She laughs, most of her sons and their families and Arthur have decided to take Ginny, Draco and Narcissa up on their hospitality of staying over at Malfoy Manor on Christmas Eve. No one blames Harry, Luna, Ron and Hermione for passing on the offer, but they are ever happy that they will be here on Christmas Day opening gifts and having lunch.

As Narcissa eyes her son's study, she notices the telltale signs of her son's "over thinking zone" as her very darling daughter in law tends to say about Draco's holiday moods. She knows that Ginny can handle Draco, they have been good together and good for each other throughout the years, open communication with loved ones is vital for stability and happiness.

"Very well then, come on Gin, off to bed," Draco nudges his wife who has drifted off to sleep.

Ginny lazily wakes up and says to her husband "why can't we just sleep here, you are a wizard, transform something," waving her hands about the room.

"No, up and off to bed, the both of you," say their mothers in unison.

"No chance in winning Gin, get up, come on…"

As they walk out of the room, Draco ousts the fire with the flick of his wand. He encircles his wife and whispers to her "I love you, I love us."

 **Author's Note** : Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic. I love this couple and have been reading their stories by wonderful fanfic writers for over a year now. Thanks for reading it. Merry Christmas and Happy 2017.

 **Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to JK Rowling and other entities, however, the plot is mine.


End file.
